Wake For Young Souls
by Her Sweetness
Summary: [Oneshot] Maybe Seto Kaiba shouldn't be the one giving Mokuba romantic advice... But, regardless, it seems Mokuba can work it out pretty well on his own.


Her Sweetness: Yes. Randomness. Wee. -yawns-

* * *

— Wake For Young Souls —

* * *

It was a rather nice day outside. The sky was blue and the plants were soaking up the sunshine in gardens all over town. But, of course, for certain people like Seto Kaiba, who were certified computer nerds, they didn't go out and enjoy the sun and pleasant weather and, unlike the flowers and other plants, said computer nerd was not happy.

He stormed down the stairs in a huff, all the while, pushing maids with armloads of laundry over the banisters, trying to make everyone just as miserable as he was.

"Oh, for crap's sake!" Kaiba grumbled, coming down into the Kaiba Mansion's large living room and plopping down on the couch, folding his arms and sulking.

Though he didn't have much time to sulk because, at that precise moment, the front doors flew open and a small figure came stomping inside the mansion, kicking his shoes off at the doorway and then proceeding into the living room and plopping on the couch, right next to his elder brother.

Kaiba blinked, his pouting temporarily ceased as he looked at his kid bother's scrunched up little face and folded arms.

"… What's the matter with you?" He asked.

"I'm angry!" Mokuba announced, then looking at his brother who wasn't glued to the computer screen and tilted his head, "… What's the matter with you?"

The elder Kaiba remembered why he had come down in the first place and huffed, "I'm angry, too…"

"Why?"

"The porn site I usually visit on Thursday afternoons is down for repairs! I've got a meeting at five and I haven't had my fix for the day!" He cried out, looking at his brother desperately, "Can you believe it?"

"…" Mokuba shifted, "S-Seto, I don't think I should be hearing this…"

"… Oh… You're probably right." Kaiba coughed before straightening himself on the couch and taking in a deep breath before looking at his brother again, "So, what was wrong with you?"

Mokuba blinked and pouted again, "Well, there's this girl at school—"

"Now, Mokuba, we've had this talk before." The brunette stated wisely, "No sex until you're twelve."

"…" His eyes widened before his cheeks reddened, "T-That's not what I was talking about! Will you please let me finish?"

"… Hmm? Oh, sure, go ahead."

"W-Well… There was this girl at school and she tried her hardest to annoy me! She pulled my hair, put paste on my seat before I sat down and _then_ she took off her underwear, put them in my desk and told the teacher I had cornered her in the hallway with a pickle and I don't even know what that meant BUT, I _still _got Saturday detention!"

Kaiba sat back and stroked his chin thoughtfully before asking his younger brother, "What were you doing with that pickle?"

"I had no pickle!"

Kaiba nodded. "Oh."

"So," Mokuba sighed, obviously distressed, "What do you think I should do about her?"

"… It's my professional opinion… That this girl obviously likes you, Mokuba. She's doing all these unspeakable-pickle-horrors because she wants attention and wants you to like her."

The raven-haired boy blinked, "But I don't like her."

Kaiba ignored him and continued, "I also think… that the only way of preventing future incidents like this is to tell her once and for all that you don't like her. If you're blunt enough, she'll have no choice but to leave you alone."

"You really think that'll work?"

"No. But it's worth a shot."

"… Alright."

* * *

The next day, at around the same time, Kaiba came storming down the stairs again, in a mad huff. He pushed his maids off the stairs again before sitting down on the sofa in the living room.

He shouted out, "I can't believe it! The stupid site's up but they got rid of the Naked Business Men section! I'm totally missing out on Bill Gates and Donald Trump in licorice thongs! Life _hates_ me!"

Suddenly, cutting off his ranting, the front doors flew open and Mokuba came walking in, stomping past his older brother and beginning to go past the couch.

Kaiba blinked, asking, "Ah, hey, Mokuba! Did you try my advice?"

"Yes."

"Did it work?"

"No."

"… So what happened?"

"I have a new girlfriend, she's coming over for dinner tonight and she likes corn."

"…"

* * *

— Owari —

* * *


End file.
